Chpt11 Ep13: "In the Beginning..."
Chpt11 Ep13: "In the Beginning..." is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Kurt and Hunter are out in the street, in complete shock to see Chuck/God, face to face with them. Chuck suggests they go elsewhere so they can talk. Though Hunter doesn't want to go anywhere, that how can they be sure it's really Chuck. Though with a snap of his fingers, the trio are instantly teleported back in the bunker. Hunter and Kurt then become amazed by this. Then to their surprise, KEVIN TRAN appears to Hunter and Kurt's side. Kevin notices the duo looking stressed at the moment and tells them to trust Chuck who's in truth is actually God. And that if Chuck/God thinks they can do something, then they can handle it. Kevin says he always put the same trust towards the duo when he was alive. Chuck then tells Kevin that he's been on the veil long enough and that it's time for him to be at peace. Chuck then turns Kevin's soul into a bright ball of light, ascends upwards, and disappears as his soul is sent to Heaven by Chuck. Hunter and Kurt are then in further shocked by this. Later, the three of them are sitting down at the library as Hunter and Kurt begins to talk things over with Chuck over the course of recent events. Chuck So guys, I'm sure you two have a bunch of questions to throw at me. (claps his hands together)Who wants to start? Hunter and Kurt trade serious looks with one another for a moment. Kurt We, uh --- we don't know where to even start --- um..."God". Chuck Oh, and please, it's just "Chuck" now. Hunter (scoff) "Chuck" huh? Yeah I got a question for you, "Chuck". Where were you? Have you been around ever since --- "this" the first time we met you all those years ago? Chuck Yes, I--I was. Hunter S-so what? You've just been toying with our lives ever since? Kept writing your books even after those dick Archangels nearly ended the world? Chuck Ok, Hunter, I understand your frustration and yes I have to agree that my sons can be over the heads all the time--- Kurt Then why didn't you do anything about it to fix the problem that was going on? Chuck Well, that's the thing. I...can't. Hunter Can't...or won't? Chuck ...can't. Chuck gets up and turns the other way for a moment and takes a deep breathe in then turns back to face the duo. Chuck Look, guys.....I'm not what I used to be. Hunter What the hell does that mean? Chuck I mean---I'm not the "God" I used to be. I'm not almighty, wrathful or the all-powerful omnipotent being you or any living creature expected me to be. Not since the days in the war against my brother--- Kurt "The Darkness"? Chuck That's right. Look, it may be easier for you guys if I just show you everything I've been through...in the beginning. Chuck snaps his fingers and suddenly the entire surrounding changes into nothing but a pitch black space as he shows Hunter and Kurt the events between his rivalry with his opposite sibling. Chuck This was all there is before I. Empty, black, space. And this, is where Darkness was born. It was just him in the beginning, for he could not create, but for all he was meant is to corrupt and destroy. Then that is where I came into being. Hunter and Kurt are then blinded by a tremendous flash of white light appears in the vast empty space as "God" is formed. Kurt Wait, wait, and sorry to interrupt. But, if you and your brother existed in this empty space, then, who--or what, created you and The Darkness? Chuck I don't know. The Darkness and I were just---there. Hunter How did you know he was your brother if you two were complete opposites? Chuck Because, he was the only family I had...or so I thought. A clash then ensues between God and The Darkness as the two primordial entities display their eminence might and power. Chuck When my brother first witnessed my presence, knowing I was different from him, he felt threatened by me. Did all that he could to get rid of me, but he couldn't. Either myself couldn't vanquish The Darkness. Realizing this, I came up with a different solution. The setting then shifts and the trio then appears in an all-white space. Kurt W-where are we? Chuck This, was my very own pocket dimension I put together when I had to retreat from my brother. And this---is where one of my proudest moments of my life happened. Then a sound of energy surge is heard as Hunter and Kurt turn their attention behind them and witnesses a young Chuck/God focusing his power towards a white orb levitating around his open palms. Hunter What were you doing? Chuck Forming my first ever creation... Kurt ---Amara... Chuck That's right. The white orb around God's hands then forms into an infant, as Kurt himself witnesses the birth of Amara. Chuck I gave her all the love I could ever give to anything, even the beings I created after her. Chuck begins to grow tearful as he revisits the memories he had with his daughter. Kurt If you cared so much about her, then why did you abandoned her with your brother? Chuck then recollects himself and tries to hold himself together as he Chuck ...it's not like I had a choice. Kurt And what's that supposed to mean? Chuck then shows them precious moments he had with his daughter. Chuck I gave Amara everything. All the love a father could ever give to his little girl. I even gifted her her own pet...the Leviathan. Chuck's vision then reveals Amara playing with a miniture-sized Leviathan before taking up it's true form. At first, it shows to be a nothing but a harmless serpent similar to the likes of a snake. Hunter Are you freakin' kidding? You have any idea how much trouble that thing caused us in the past? Chuck I know, I know. And---it wasn't meant to be a "devour of worlds". I didn't make it like that. It was my brother's wrongdoing. The vision then reveals the Leviathan now shifting to a much more menacing creature. Chuck The Darkness began knowing about the dimension we were hiding. He taunted me by first corrupting the Leviathan, forcing me to get rid of it to another dimension I had to create, Purgatory. Hoping I could "purge" it from it's corrupted nature that my brother had inflicted upon it, but it was useless. Realizing my daughter and we couldn't hide forever, this was when I had to make my move against my brother. Chuck then skips to the moment he began forming...the ARCHANGELS. Chuck Next, I began constructing my first ever legion of warriors. Amara's brothers--- Kurt The Archangels. Chuck nods. Chuck My first set of elites. Bestowed with a portion of my power in order to be warriors of light. I knew if I had the numbers against my brother, then I'd be able to get rid of him once and for all. So when me and my sons marched out to combat my brother, we didn't expect the unexpected. In the vision, it reveals The Darkness too was able to form his own legion....THE FOUR HORSEMEN. Hunter No way... Kurt Wait, The Darkness created the Four Horsemen??? Chuck I don't know how he was able to. But when he found out I was creating the Archangels, he was able to construct four aspects of his heinous nature into his own legion; Death, War, Famine and Pestilence. And so, the final battle of the Primordials commenced. The vision then shows a huge fight taking place between the two Primordial sibilings, Light vs Dark. Along with each of their perspective warriors; Horsemen vs Archangels. Chuck When my brother and I fought the second time, something was different...I was winning. His horsemen wasn't as powerful as he thought they'd be as even my second son, Lucifer, overpowered most of the horsemen. Though for some reason, Death, wasn't around in the fight as he abandoned his own creator during the midest of all of it. So finally, we had my brother cornered. The scene then shifts to a moment where The Darkness is surrounded by the Archangels; Michael, Lucifer, Rafael and Gabriel as they stand guard while God then reenters the pocket dimension where he safely had Amara protected. He tells her that his battle against his brother is over and that it's safe to be out of hiding now. Amara relieved to hear this, her father then invites her along with her brothers to witness The Darkness being imprisoned. As soon as Amara joins her father, she then finds herself surrounded by her archangel brethren. With her father suddenly standing distances away from her. But right next to her.....is THE DARKNESS! Kurt W-what did you do?!?! Chuck (in guilt) Perhaps the most horrible thing I have ever done. In the flashback, young Amara pleads for her life as she's terrfied and confused as to why her father is doing this to her. Though God visibly shows a very saddened look as he has no other choice but to sacrifice his own daughter. Kurt (panickingly) Why did you betray your own daughter?!?! Chuck In order for my brother to be sealed away, a sacrfrice had to be done. Amara...was the one true source of locking my brother away. Kurt What does that mean?! Chuck I---I realized why neither I nor my brother could get rid of one another. It's like yin and yang. Darkness needs light and light needs darkness in order to balance our existence. But...not if trapping The Darkness elsewhere where "another light" exists to contain it. I created Amara---to be that light. And giving life to her...almost costed me my own. Chuck then opens his left palm to reveal.....THE MARK OF CAIN! Kurt Wha--? Is that--- Chuck You two know it as The Mark of Cain, but to me---it's the scar inflicted upon myself in giving life to Amara. In the flashback as Chuck/God sacrifices his own daughter, the mark begins to sear on Amara's chest as she becomes both the lock and key in sealing The Darkness away. Amara grows in a panic as she cries out for her father. Unable to witness this, God turns his back on his own daughter while she and The Darkness then vanish in a flash of light with all but nothing left---is the mark levitating and glowing in red between the four Archangels. God then finally faces back towards where his once daughter and brother were held at and sees the levitating mark. He then questions his sons as to who is trustworthy enough to becoming the bearer of the mark in order to prevent it from ever being broken or falling into the wrong hands. Michael then offers to voluntee but as well as Lucifer at the same time. Michael argues that he is God's firstborn son though Lucifer counters he did most of work in handeling the horsemen during the fight. God then agrees that Lucifer is strong enough to withstand whatever effects to come that the mark has to show as it contains both The Darkness and Amara. And so, God has Lucifer to take in the mark onto his left arm as he become it's bearer. Chuck I thought having Lucifer to bear the mark was the right choice, but then again, I made the wrong decision a second time. The flashback then shifts to moments where God began creating other angels then putting together Heaven as their home. Lucifer then begins to have a change to his personality as the mark begins to show effects on him. Chuck Lucifer began to change drastically after I entrusted the mark to him. He started becoming more agressive towards his other siblings and even towards myself when I tried to make right of him. But the next thing I did, is what really drove Lucifer towards the edge. Then in a flash of white light, the everlasting expansion of the known universe came into existence as Chuck shows the duo the birth of the universe. Chuck You may refer it to as "The Big Bang", but I mostly call it---"The Snap". Because in the snap of my fingers, a wide variety of lifeforms came into existence. Countless worlds I gave life to throughout the known Omniverse. Hunter Why make other races besides us? You know, if you also gave birth to "aliens", they have tried invading the Earth dozens of times before. Chuck I hoped that I could create other creatures that were as pure and good as the angels, but----all that failed when Lucifer began to do my brother's bidding. In the flashback, as Lucifer started to become corrupted by the mark, he hears dreaded whispers and grew to be driven mad by The Darkness as Lucifer too began to corrupt the earlier lifeforms that God created and tried tearing apart civilizations after another as Lucifer watched in amusment by the early chaos he has caused. Kurt Were you even aware by everything that Lucifer was doing? Chuck Not at first, he was at his best in trying to cover up by the worlds he tore apart. That's why he's known to be "the great deceiver". Hunter How could you just let him slide then? Chuck Because I was too busy with something else... Kurt With what? Chuck ...you. Humanity. In the flashback, it reveals God now constructing the Earth and giving life to humanity. Chuck This was possibly my best work since Amara. And that, was you guys. Humanity and the Earth. Now I know the early stages of your race wasn't perfect, but, that is what made you guys so special. All of you managed to strive and evolve throughout the years since Adam and Eve. Kurt But that is when Lucifer began to corrupt our world. Chuck Unfortunately, yes. The flashback then reveals Lucifer's discovery of the Earth. He then takes control of a snake to gain access to the Garden of Eden and then tricking Eve into eating the forbbiden fruit. After managing to do so, he then shifts the snake into a hybrid of a half serpent and half woman-like creature as he began to corrupt the Earth. Hunter Wait, that thing looks familiar... Chuck Yes, Hunter....it's Apophis. The first monster that existed on Earth. Lucifer thought he'd be able to get away with this, but that is when I had enough of him. In the flashback, God and Lucifer are shown to be arguing as Lucifer refuses to show any mercy to all the lifeforms that God had created as Lucifer deemed them to be worthless and a waste of time for creating such lower beings. Chuck Once Lucifer rebelled, I had no choice but to banish him next. Kurt ---to Hell... Chuck nods. Chuck Although, the basic structure of Hell didn't keep Lucifer at bay once he finally got to form his own creation. Hunter ---the demons. Chuck That's right. For those who were completely tainted by Luciifer's corruption upon mankind, would end up in Hell. He'd twist them into his own vision of creation. In the flashback, Lucifer is shown to have build his first demonic order by the first few hundred souls that were sent in to Hell. Chuck Once Lucifer completed forming his own army, he then waged war against me and his own kind. Lucifer is then shown leading his demonic forces out of Hell and then reemerging into Heaven and clashes against his younger siblings and former Archangel brethren. Though the battle is short-lived as the angleic forces were able to wipe out most of Lucifer's army, with some having to being sent back to Hell. As Lucifer is defeated, Gabriel and Rafael hold Lucifer chained as God expresses an utter disappointed look toward his once son. Chuck I didn't know what else to do with Lucifer again. I send him back to Hell, he wages war against me again until he's able to overpower all of us. And so, that is where my eldest son, Michael, gave me a suggestion. Michael tells his father to create another prison in Hell, one that is placed in it's deep abyss where no other demon or being can ever set him free. Chuck And so, that gave me the idea of creating "The Cage". One prison specifically for Lucifer boxed in atop another prison. In the flashback, God then orders Michael to send Lucifer to the cage. But before being sent there, Lucifer confronts his father once more and snarls at him that the prison cage won't hold me forever and that eventually he'll return wreak havoc upon his creation. Lucifer then laughs manically. In outrage, God then tears out one of Lucifer's horns that he's grown. As Michael then hauls away his brother, God stares down at the horn he tore out from Lucifer. Hunter Why take out one of his coneheads? Chuck To remind me what my favorite son had become...because of me. In the flashback, Gabriel and Rafael then shows to have retrieved The Four Horsemen, Death, War, Famine and Pestilence as they've been captured. Hunter What are those bozos doing there? Chuck Once Lucifer corrupted the Earth and humanity. He had a little help from my brother's former creations. So I ordered to have them captured before they could do further harm towards the Earth. Though it was already too late when each of them had spread their traits towards Earth's environment after The Garden failed to safeguard humanity from everything else. It then shows all the horsemen, but Death, pleading for their lives to be spared. Though God mentions to have had other plans for them. Chuck I couldn't destroy the horsemen since that is not what I was meant for. So, I gave them a purpose. The scene then shows God binding the horsemen with small objects on their palms. Chuck Since most prisons had to be locked, therefore it also needed a "key". The objects on the horsemen's palms then turns out to be each of their own rings. Chuck Not only it was a key to Lucifer's cage, but their rings also suppresed most of their abilities. If they ever took them off, so does their powers goes away with it. Soon after, I scattered each of them across the face of the Earth so that I nor my other creations would ever find a way to set Lucifer free. All except Gabriel knew this since he helped me construct the cage with his archtetural skills. Kurt Yeah figures, Hunter and I have been through some of his mazes one too many times in the past. Chuck It was Lucifer who taught Gabriel alot when they were young. Which is why he knew how to keep Lucifer held in for good the second time around. In the flashback, before sending away the horsemen, Death, God confronts him and whispers something to him. Hunter What were you saying to Death? Chuck Something that only he and I kept with one another. Chuck then shifts the flashback to another scene but is then interrupted by Hunter. Hunter Ok, enough with this 4trillion-K, high-def projection. I think we get the picture now. Realizing this, Chuck returns the surrounding back to normal as they're all back in the main hall of the bunker. Hunter So to put it this way, all this, was not because of your brother, or Amara or Lucifer. It's because---of you. Is that it? Kurt Hunter--- Hunter And the creation of Hell and demons-----that's on you. Chuck Lucifer gave me no choice. I thought he would be the best out of all his brothers. Kurt Wait a second, if you knew the mark corrupted the bearer, why didn't you come up with another solution than having someone to carry it? Chuck The mark needed a force to fight off it's effects. I thought Lucifer would've be strong enough. Kurt Then why didn't YOU bear it? Chuck Because-----I didn't want to expeirence all the pain and torment that my daughter had to go through while being confined with my brother. Hunter So you let your own son to expeirence that pain you didn't want to bear. Is that it? Then that makes you selfish. Chuck I----yes. Hunter is left in disbelief after hearing this. Hunter My parents are dead, is because of what your son did on this Earth and you didn't do anything about it! Kurt Hunter--- Hunter Do you have any idea what he put us through after all these years?! Kurt Hunter, stop! From out of nowhere, Hunter then suddenly throws a punch to Kurt and knocking him down. Kurt is shocked by this. Chuck then suddenly stumbles down and leans back against the wall. Then Hunter tries to keep Chuck at his feet. Kurt then gets up and gives aid to Chuck as well. Kurt Come on, Chuck. It's ok. It's ok, Hunter's punch didn't hurt me at all. Chuck then manages to recollect himself and gets back to his feet. Chuck I---I'm so sorry guys. It's just that, you two arguing---reminds me so much about me and my brother. Hunter So what was that all about? You having "Post-Traumatic God-Stress Disorder"? Chuck (chuckles) Yeah, you can call it that. Kurt W-what's so funny about that? Chuck Look...I'm not that guy you saw in those flashbacks anymore. I'm---no longer God. Chuck then catches a breath and sits himself down. Chuck When I gave life to Amara. Not only did it drain nearly my entire lifeforce...but...it also costed me nearly all of my powers. Kurt W-what are you trying to say? Chuck That Amara.....is next to be known as the one true God. Hunter and Kurt are then in shock to hear this as they look at Chuck with a growing concerned looks. Elsewhere in Amara's lair, Lucifer (still posing as Castiel) is shown to have been severley bloodied and bruised as Amara has inflicted as much torture upon her own brother. Amara then comes face to face with her brother and asks him yet again for the whereabouts of their father, God. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse